godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias/2030
The Elias are a humanoid race that first appeared in the 2030 Mothra film, Mothra: The Divine Moth. They inhabit Earth 12,000 years ago, long before humans created their civilization in the present day. Differences Unlike previous Mothra films, Mothra's priestesses are two separate individuals, named Lira and Mira. Just like in the previous films, they have been existed for thousands of years, however, they have supernatural origins that explains their abilities that is not used in any other lifeforms on Earth. History Reiwa Series Mothra: The Divine Moth Despite the advances that science has provided humanity throughout the many millennia, there are still things that it cannot explain. One such example was the discovery of Infant Island in the 1970's and the discovery of a supernatural race named the Elias in 2030. 12,000 years ago, the Elias were the most advanced civilization on Earth, various ancient monuments such as the Stonehenge and the Egyptian pyramids were just ones of the Elias' great works. When the Elias crafted a machine that could control the weather, the Earth created Battra, in an attempt to wipe out the Elias, while Mothra, their ultimate guardian, defended them. During their battle, the Elias attempted to create another monster to protect them from Battra, only for them to create Bagan by accident, that also attacked the Elias while destroying most of their civilization. Mothra defeated Battra in the Bering Sea, while Mothra defeated Bagan in the mountains of China, and finally, the adult Mothra died due to old age. Sometime later, another egg containing Mothra's offspring was discovered by Princess Alena, while she gives birth to her twin daughters, Lira and Mira, that became Mothra's priestesses for the next generation. In the 20th century, the use of satellites allowed humans to discover new places that was never seen before, one such example was Infant Island in what is now Indonesia, just south of the Philippines. In 2030, a Japanese ferry vessel suddenly ran aground on Infant Island during a strong typhoon, while the crew were rescued by search parties from Japan few days later. Following this incident, the survivors relay word to the authorities who promptly dispatch a research party to learn more about the discovery. What they find is a civilization much older than ancient Egypt and the Maya in what is now South America. Mothra vs. Bagan To be added. Battra's Counterattack To be added. Abilities The Elias share many, if not, all of the abilities held by the Shobijin, but likely do not have a psychic link to each other. Due to having supernatural origins, they do not follow the law of science to their abilites and as a result they have various abilities that is considered unique to them unlike the other lifeforms of Earth such as the modern humans. Similar to the Mysterians, they have the ability to teleport into different places, allowing them to fast travel long distances in less than a second. The logic behind this ability is still a big question mark to the modern age, where most is now explained by science. They also have the ability to use telekinesis, to grab various objects or people without using their hands, and the ability to heal injuries, allowing them to survive on their own. Superweapons and Guardians The Elemental Gems The Elias has four elemental gems that hold balance to the realm (our universe): fire, air, water and earth. There are also four Guardians that protects these four elemental gems to prevent them being used in the wrong hands. Using the elemental gems in the wrong hands could destroy countless planets (including the Earth) or the whole universe. It is considered the most powerful weapon that ever exists in the universe. * Fire Gem - The gem grants its owner the power to control fire, warmth and light. In this sense, the beholder can intensify sunlight and conjure fire. This gem has the ability of shapeshifting into another person. It can also create volcanic eruptions. * Air Gem - The gem grants its owner the power to control the air, wind and coldness. In this sense, the beholder can change air currents, conjure oxygen in areas without it and transform into the air itself. It also grants the holder the ability to fly and shapeshift into wind. The gem can also be employed in detecting the presence of nearby beings by tracing the sound of their breaths. * Water Gem - The gem grants its keeper the power to control water. It enhances its keeper's strength and enables the person to control biosonar, liquids and sea creatures. It also enables its keeper to summon rain and portray an image through water. * Earth Gem - The gem grants its owner earth-based powers, enabling the person to control the earth, vegetation and nature. In this sense, the beholder can conjure earthquakes, communicate with plants and animals, shapeshift into any flora and fauna. In all four, only the Water Gem is used, by Princess Alena, also the Guardian of Water. The others are kept in secret locations and is not used. Guardians * Guardian of Fire - Bagan, considered the most destructive in all of the Guardians. Defeated by Mothra in the mountains of China to defend the Elias. * Guardian of Air - Mothra, the most peaceful of the four Guardians, and also treats the human race as her ally, rather as enemies like Bagan. * Guardian of Water - Princess Alena, the leader of the Elias. She is the only Guardian that is not monster-sized. * Guardian of Earth - King Balgan, the most neutral in the four Guardians, he prefers to only care about himself, ignoring both the Elias and the human race. Trivia * Their name is a clear reference to Mothra's miniature priestesses in the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy, while their abilities are based on the Shobijin, their backstory explaining their great civilization is based on stories of lost continents such as Mu, their supernatural origin is based on various creatures in the Philippine mythology. Category:Races (Meesmoth)